


Commission: Virtual Tickle Hell

by Ticklesforyou



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Machines, Non-Consensual Tickling, Science Fiction, Sexual Fantasy, Tickle torture, Tickling, Trapped, Video Game, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklesforyou/pseuds/Ticklesforyou
Summary: Chiaki Nanami is trapped in an escape game by an unknown enemy. Now her only remaining hope is to slip through the many, many ticklish traps and find an exit, but does such hope really exist?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Commissions by Ticklesforyou





	1. First Commission

She was dead. Technically, she’d never actually been alive in the first place, but her program had been deleted, so she was effectively dead. She’d been executed for unknowingly killing someone, an overly harsh punishment for a crime that the victim had orchestrated himself. Monokuma had been quite thorough, so nothing short of a miracle should have been capable of piecing together her program again even for a moment, though to be fair that had happened once before. But the program she’d been a part of--the Neo World Program--had been shut down not too long after that, so there could be no doubt that she was now unequivocally and irreversibly dead forever.

So then, why was she awake?

Chiaki Nanami looked around at the small, cold, metallic room she was in. A door was set into one side and a frilly bikini she’d once worn to the beach (on a very unpleasant occasion) was hung up on the wall next to it. Above the door was an ominous-looking sign with the words “Titillating Dungeon Exploration Game!” written on it followed by an arrow pointing down to the door. And up in the right-hand corner of the room, there was a terribly familiar monitor and sound system--the same variety Monokuma had used to make announcements during the Killing School Trip.

“...Hmm… This is pretty bad… I think.” This had the Remnants of Despair’s handiwork written all over it. She didn’t know how she’d ended up in their clutches--or even how they’d repaired her program in the first place--but she refused to give into their terror. Whatever cruel plans they had, she would fight through it. But where would she start? “...Knowing Junko and her followers… They probably didn’t plan for me to stay here forever. Judging from the sign on the door, they probably want me to fall into despair while playing an escape game.” So she reached for the handle and tried turning it, but it wouldn’t budge. “No good, it’s locked.” Her eyes glanced over at the bikini on the wall and groaned a bit. “They… want me to put that on first, don’t they?” 

“Thaaaat’s right!” A clearly-forced, high-pitched voice interrupted Chiaki’s monologue. The screen in the room flickered to life and the hazy outline of a humanoid figure appeared. His visage was too blurred to make out, but it was definitely a human, not Monokuma. Yet, it also had a red, lighting-shaped left eye, as if whoever it was had replaced part of his body with Monokuma’s trademark. “Sorry for not speaking up sooner, but I’m very busy in the real world. I didn’t realize you were up and about until you tried opening the door. Aaaaanyway, before we begin, you need to put on the proper attire. The door won’t open until you do.”

Chiaki’s eyes narrowed at the man on the monitor. Or maybe she was just still a bit sleepy, seeing as she yawned before speaking. “What if... I decided to just stay here until you open the door anyway?”

“KYAHAHAHAHA! I was hoping you’d ask that!”

Suddenly, Chiaki felt a fluttering sensation on her feet. She suddenly realized something she should have noticed much sooner--these were not her shoes. They were metal machines of some sort, and something inside them was _tickling_ her. “Eeheeheehee! What? Stohohohop!” She collapsed to the floor trying to yank them off, but they were quite thoroughly stuck. 

“You’ll be able to take off your shoes only after taking off the rest of your clothes and putting the proper uniform on! Until then, have fun! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Chiaki glared up at the screen through her giggling as it turned off. It seemed that she had been captured by an annoyingly perverted Remnant. But complaining wasn’t going to stop the tickling, which was getting more unbearable every second as the intensity increased. So she ripped off her clothes and crawled naked over to the bikini. Putting it on was no small challenge when she could barely keep herself from flailing all over the place, but eventually, after many failed attempts to hook the top, she succeeded. The shoes suddenly let out a _hiss_ and split in two, leaving her gratefully barefoot. 

The clicking sound of the door unlocking resonated through the room as she massaged the tingling out of her feet, and the voice from before spoke again, this time without the monitor turning on. “It’s about time; we’re almost a third of the way through your time limit already. Better hurry, or the exit will seal shut before you even make it to the halfway point.”

“There’s a time limit?... I see. Then I should get moving… I guess.” Reluctantly and with much inner cursing, Chiaki stood turned toward the door and opened it. Beyond lay a very dimly lit maze of hallways.

As she stepped out into the maze, a siren went off and a pre-recorded female voice said, “The challenger has arrived. The challenger must traverse the dungeon within the prescribed time limit to avoid permanent titillation. Remaining in one place for more than five minutes will result in a penalty. Begin in 3… 2… 1… Start!” 

Then another siren went off, and as Chiaki started running, she heard the male voice from before call out behind her, “Let’s give it everything we’ve got! IIIIIITTT’SSS PUNISHMENT TIIIIIMMME!!!”

Suddenly, holes appeared in the ground under Chiaki’s feet. At first, she feared she was about to get impaled from below, but instead of spikes, feathers burst up from the holes and started tickling her legs and feet. She shrieked in surprise and tilted sideways, leaning against the wall to keep her upright as she worked her way through. No sooner was she past the feather-spikes, however, than the wall suddenly betrayed her. A slit in the wall opened up, and fluffy buffer slipped out to rapidly tickle her sides and the exposed armpit. She jumped away quickly without watching where she placed her feet. She stepped on some sort of floor trigger and had some strange yellow gas poor down on her from above as a result. The lingering tingling sensation on her side and armpit suddenly magnified, and she knew that she’d become even more ticklish.

“Haaah, haaah, so that’s how it is. This isn’t going to be easy.” She panted and refocused her attention. This was a dungeon--she knew all the stereotypical traps that could appear. She just had to be careful and watch out for them.

Easily said. Not so easily done. It was too dark to see much of anything in here, and she was still on a timer. She couldn’t afford to go too slowly, but she couldn’t see what was ahead either. So it didn’t take long for her to step on another trigger. She tried to jump out of the way of whatever was coming, but only half-succeeded; the floor dropped out from under her and she had to grab onto a bar that appeared overhead. The good news was that the bar led over to the other side of the gap, so she could still cross over to the other side. The bad news was that six fuzzy vines had risen up from the hole in the ground and started tickling her feet, legs and midriff, trying to make her let go. 

“No! Nohohoho! Stoooohohohohoppit!” Focussing on moving forward with those vines tickling her was no easy task. And as if to add insult to injury, while she was hanging there unable to fight back, two of the vines reached into her bikini and ripped it right off, leaving her naked all over again. Fearing what the reason for that might be, she rushed forward as fast as she could, sliding her hand along the bar, but right as she reached the end, one of the vines wrapped around her ankles and held her back. “Ah! Nohohoho, lehehehet gohohohoho!” But of course, they didn’t let go. Instead, more and more vines reached out of the hole in the floor, tickling her armpits and ribs, teasing around her breasts and finally, sliding between her legs to rub against her pussy. Heat filled her body as she was forced to feel both tickling and pleasure on her most private parts.

When she couldn’t take anymore, she let go of the bar, but another pair of vines slipped down from above to snag her wrists before she could fall, as if to let her know they were toying with her the whole time. And as she hung there, one more came up with a flower on the end and sprayed more of the yellow gas into her face. Unable to stop laughing, she inhaled all of it, and the tickling sensation increased a hundredfold. “AHAHAHAHAHAHA, PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!” She hung there, unable to form a comprehensible sentence. As if mocking how much she hated the tickling, the vines spread her legs and stroked her thighs and pussy even more, sending jolts of ticklish pleasure running through her. 

She was on the verge of being forced to orgasm, when a fiery light filled the gap in the floor, and the vines released her with a sickly shrieking sound. “Attention! You only have half the remaining time left!” the voice of the man-Monokuma said over the sound of the plant thing dropping her to the floor on the other side of the gap and retreating to its domain. “I helped you out this time, but next time you get stuck, you’re on your own. Go, go, go!”

And at the same time, the mechanical female voice also spoke. “The challenger has remained in place for too long. A Mouzoid shall now be released into the maze.”  
Chiaki’s body didn’t want to move. She was exhausted and ashamedly horny. But if she didn’t try to escape quickly, whatever chance this twisted game had given her would be lost. So she reluctantly picked herself up and analyzed the next branch in the tunnels. To the right, she could hear the clanking of machinery. To the left, she could faintly hear something skittering over the floor.

The announcement said that something called a “Mouzoid” was now in the maze with her. If the thing moving around was something designed to chase her down, she probably couldn’t deal with it. Traps, she might be able to avoid triggering, but if she raised the aggro of whatever that thing was, it would probably ruin her hope of escape. Thus, she ran off to the right. 

Rounding the corner, what she saw in the dim light of the hall was the most extravagant and straightforwardly obvious roadblock to date. The passage in front of her was a maze of criss-crossing conveyor belts covered in carefully cushioned mattresses to ensure that anyone who fell down while trying to navigate them would land comfortably. Mechanical limbs armed with all manner of tickling tools dangled from the ceiling ready to overwhelm anyone who tried to pass over the treacherous floor. The tools grew more dense near the center, and the majority of the belts seemed designed to pull challengers in that direction, with the conveyor belts in the middle of the hall just going around and around in a circle.

However, as Chiaki stood there contemplating whether the trap was worth running through, she saw two critical details that gave her hope and resolve. The first was that on the far side, past the mass of writhing tickle tools and moving mattresses, there was a door with an exit sign. If she could get there then, theoretically, she would win. The second point was harder to puzzle out because her mind was still foggy from the tickling and her undesired arousal. However, eventually as she stood there trying to figure out the pattern of the conveyor belts, she realized that there were two long belts on the edge of the hallway going from one end to the other with very few tools guarding them. The drawback was that those belts were pushing back toward the start of the maze, but she could run across them faster than they could push her back.

She hesitated longer than she should have, thinking this method of getting through the trap was too convenient, too obvious, and too suspicious. But then she heard two frightening sounds simultaneously that spurred her into action. First, a skittering noise behind her--the sound of the Mouzoid apparently getting closer to its prey. Second, the female recording repeating the words, “The challenger has remained in place for too long. A Mouzoid shall now be released into the maze.” There was no time to stand around thinking. Not only was something chasing her, another one would soon be too. It was do or die time.

Chiaki ran over to the right-hand side of the hall and jumped onto the conveyor belt. Progress was slow and it was difficult to stay balanced on the moving floor, but she adapted quickly and began the arduous journey through the trap. Glancing behind her, she saw a mouse-like robot following behind, using the conveyor belts in the center of the room to bolster its speed, navigating the maze masterfully and drawing closer with every second.  
While she wasn’t paying attention, one of the few mechanical arms guarding this area targeted her. “AAH!” Chiaki was utterly surprised by an electric toothbrush that shoved directly into her wet and sensitive pussy, aiming to tickle her most private spot without any fanfare. She was so stunned that she lost her footing and fell onto a different belt, one pushing toward the center.

Even as she struggled to get the toothbrush out (or was she trying to push it in?) several more appendages equipped with feathers, brushes and hands descended on her. As they grabbed and tickled her, she realized that letting the belts pull her deeper in would only make it worse. So, using every ounce of her gamer instincts, she rolled and crawled and writhed and squirmed her way across multiple belts, seeking out the ones that pushed away from the center. The arms retracted one by one, and as her mind started to clear up, she thought she was almost free.

But she’d forgotten about the Mouzoids.

Coming down from the far side of the hall, the second Mouzoid had blocked her path. And when she turned to try and navigate a way past it, the first Mouzoid caught up to her. The robot was small with a feathery tail, spinning brushes for fangs and scratchy claws. It scrambled onto her back, slipped its tail around her thighs and dug its fangs into the side of her breast. Chiaki screamed in laughter and tried to yank it off, but she couldn’t get a hand on it. Then the second Mouzoid, having quickly run down the fast route, tackled her from the front, pushing her back inward while also latching its tickling claws onto her belly. Its brushes dug into the underside of her other breast and its tail slid down to rub between her legs.

Chiaki’s laughs mingled with moans as the heat filling her body built toward climax again. But this time, there was no ill-timed rescue, nor could she fight against it. This time, the tickling on her private regions pushed her to orgasm while the matresses pulled her deeper into the middle of the hall. There was a brief moment of overwhelming pleasure, even in the midst of the hellish tickling, as her body was wracked with wave after wave of orgasmic spasms.

And then… “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!” As the climax ended, her hell magnified. Her sensitivity multiplied post orgasm and the number of mechanical limbs descending to tickle her armpits, sides, ribs, tummy, legs, feet, toes, and every private region from her breasts to her ass and pussy, multiplied exponentially. She found herself unable to resist, too tired from the running, the tickling and the orgasming to budge as she the various tools overwhelmed her. She was in the center of the hall now, spinning around in circles in the center of the trap.

“Aw, so close, and you only have a couple minutes left,” said the false high-pitched voice. “I know I said I wouldn’t help you again, but it would be a shame to let the game end at the best part. Alright, just one more time.”

Suddenly all the machines ground to a halt. Chiaki didn’t move though. She lay there struggling to catch her breath for several minutes, slowly pealing the motionless Mouzoids off her. The female voice announced the release of a third Mouzoid into the maze as punishment for staying in the center of the conveyor trap for too long, but she barely registered it. Chiaki dragged her way across the matresses, finally regaining enough strength to stand and walk over to the door as the trap sprung back into motion behind her. The Mouzoids were moving again too, but that wouldn’t matter if she could just open the door. Just, push the “Door open” button on the side… and she’d be free…

_Flash_

The light from the other side blinded Chiaki temporarily as the door _wooshed_ open. But what she saw when her eyes adjusted left her feeling nothing but despair. Yes, on the other side of the door, there was an exit. But before that was a control room full of monitors, and before that, a barred gate blocked her path. Inside the control room on the other side of the gate sitting in front of the screens like a security guard, a blond-haired, bearded man with cybernetic implants, including a Monokuma eye, slowly applauded. His voice oozed sarcasm as he said, “Congratulations on making it this far. Unfortunately, you didn’t find the five keys needed to open the last gate along the way, and I don’t think you’ll get them in the next few seconds. So, that blast door will close now and leave you trapped forever.” Even as he spoke, a third barrier started to descend from the other side of the gate. “Oh, but don’t worry, you won’t be bored in there,” he added as the blast door slowly hid him from view. “After all, if you stop running through the maze, the Mouzoids will swarm you. So please, keep scurrying around for a while before accepting your fate.”

And with a resounding _clang_ , the exit was sealed shut.

Chiaki wanted to cry. She wanted to collapse to the ground forever. But she heard the Mouzoids rushing across the matress maze behind her and knew that she wouldn’t even get a break if she stayed still. So she turned toward a side passage and started running again.

Now she wasn’t trying to escape anymore. Her only goal was to suffer as little as possible before her stamina ran out. But it would run out. And when it did, the tickling would never stop again.


	2. Second Commission

No plehehehehease! Not agahahahahahahain!” For what felt like the thousandth time, Chiaki fell to the floor. A Mouzoid had tackled her from the side while running past a side tunnel and dug its scratchy claws and spinny brush fangs into her sides while the feathery tail toyed with her navel. She weakly tried to pull it off and throw it away, but she didn’t have the strength for it at this point. Or perhaps she really wasn’t trying because she knew it was hopeless.

After all, in the next instant, 10 more Mouzoids had pounced on her.

Chiaki’s limbs gave up the fight and she collapsed, splayed out in a submissive heap, unable to even try to guard any of her tickle spots. And the Mouzoids took advantage of it. Their tails pulled between her toes, through her ass and pussy slits, between and around her breasts. Their claws scratched and dug into her thighs and soles and belly and ribs and sides. Their buzzy, spinny fangs targeted the most sensitive regions of all: her armpits, her nipples, her navel. One of them even had her clit pinched between its two “teeth”, forcing her to cum again and again through her laughter as the brushes tormented her sex button with the worst pinpoint precision possible.

How long had this gone on? Chiaki had no ability to tell time in here. The closest thing she had to a clock was the number of Mouzoids currently running around the maze. Every time she tried to take a break or was tortured to the point of being unable to move, their numbers multiplied. Even now, more were coming to join the swarm already torturing her. There must’ve been at least 20 by now. The only reason she wasn’t being tortured by all of the Mouzoids of the maze ad infinitum already was-

“Aaaalright, that’s long enough. Back to running. Run, run, little prisoner! Run until you fall again! Kyaaaahahahahahaha!”

That was why. The whim of the Monokuma-eyed game master, checking in every so often from somewhere outside the maze. Chiaki’s suffering and her futile efforts to escape from it amused him. Enough so that he would eventually turn off all the Mouzoids and maze traps long enough for her to recover and get some distance. He was like a cat toying with its dinner, intentionally releasing and recapturing and torturing her for his amusement.

Tears streamed down the gamer girl’s face as she recovered from the latest session. “Hajime… please save me…” she mumbled, but relying on others to rescue her wouldn’t accomplish anything. If she just lay there panting until the madman turned the traps back on, she’d have 23 Mouzoids already poised to continue where they left off, and she knew for a fact that there were at least a dozen more wandering the maze somewhere--it wouldn’t be the first time she’d rolled over and given up only to be tortured worse than she was when she tried running away.

Besides, she absolutely refused to believe that this was game over for her. Somewhere, somehow, there had to be another way out of this dungeon. One exit had been sealed, but surely there was usable exit somewhere. So, groaning through her exhaustion, Chiaki pealed and threw off the inactive Mouzoids and stumbled away from them as fast as wobbly legs would allow. 

Along the way, she subconsciously toyed with her pussy. She was so ashamed, but she couldn’t stop herself. The traps here were designed to do more than just tickle her; they all made her irresistibly horny, and they all seemed to cut off while she was on the verge of cumming. As a result, she always had to start each break with masturbation, no matter how much she tried to resist and focus on escape. This time was no different, she walked as far as she could in that situation, but was quickly forced to lean against a wall with her legs spread and stroke herself off once more.

Chiaki’s face was covered with tears and was as red as an apple. She shook off the sense of violation invading her mind as best she could and resumed looking for a way out, but a part of her was wishing she was dead. If she were a real human rather than a program, she certainly would be by now. But she wasn’t real. She didn’t have human limitations. It made her an ideal…

Just as a truly disturbing thought tried to plant itself in her mind, Chiaki spotted a door ahead. There hadn’t been many doors in this dungeon, and any time she did find one it provided her some small degree of salvation. After all, the Mouzoids couldn’t open doors, so they’d have to find a long way around to get to her. Clinging to that hope--to stall for just a little more time before her suffering would reach maximum levels again--she rushed toward it as quickly as jelly-feeling legs would carry her and passed through.

“...Sunlight?”

It was too good to be true.

On the other side of the door, she’d found a large room, and pouring in through the other side of the room, she could see a rising or setting sun--she knew not which. After so long in the cold, poorly illuminated darkness of the dungeon, it was a truly heart wrenching sight. She rushed around the table in the room towards that light, praying that if she just left the building, that would be the same as winning the game. 

“...No… Wait… This is wrong… I think…” Chiaki’s gamer sense, ever functional throughout her ordeal because of the sheer depth of her Ultimate talent, screamed at her that this was too easy. Not to mention the table. The table that she’d just sidestepped was far too conspicuous. And now that she stopped and thought about it more carefully, the sunlight itself was weird, wasn’t it? It seemed to be too red, even for a sunset. 

Taking a closer look, she realized the sunlight was being filtered through a red… something. Like a force field. Which means that passing through it probably wouldn’t be that simple. “In that case… what about the table?” Finally walking over to take a close look at it for the first time, she saw that there was a glass of water and two small, corked glass bottles containing identical pills on them resting on top.

Suddenly there was a sound like a doorbell ringing, and the voice of the man responsible for all of this rang out once more. “Time for the old Battle of Wits challenge! As you’ve guessed, you found the secret exit! Congratulations! But finding it and being able to use it are two different things.”

“How does this level work?” Chiaki asked, cutting him off. She wanted him to just drop the theatrics and explain already. The sooner she escaped, the better.

“So hasty…” the voice mumbled before regaining its apparent pleasure. “But that’s fine; I’d rather get the show on the road anyway. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, there is a barrier preventing you from leaving the dungeon. It won’t kill you if you touch it, but you can’t just pass through either. That’s where the puzzle on the table comes in. One of the pills-”

“One of the pills will let me walk through?” Chiaki cut him off again. It was a common trope in the dungeon crawlers she’d played. “But what does the other one do? Normally, that one would be poison, but…”

The voice paused for a moment, grumbling something too quietly to be heard before answering her question in a somewhat strained tone. “Thaaaat one is contains a surprise. I won’t spoil the details, but let’s just say if you take the wrong pill… It’s game over.

“Watching you run around aimlessly has been fun and all, but if I keep letting you go after catching you, sooner or later you’ll start clinging to the hope of release. That’s no good; sooner or later to achieve _optimal_ despair, you need to be trapped permanently. That’s what will happen if you fail now. No more second chances, no more games, that’s it, the end. Also, you’re on a five minute time limit, so choose quickly.”

The voice had claimed that there would be any more tries several times already, but this time, Chiaki heard something in his voice--a note of sincerity that wasn’t there before. So she analyzed the pills carefully to discern a clue to determine the answer. “There’s… no difference between them at all, though…” she finally mumbled.

“That’s right!” the voice chimed in again. “It’s a game of chance. Fifty-fifty odds. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“In that case… nothing to do but go for it… I think.” She could decide not to decide at all, but the clock would just run out that way. Better to choose incorrectly than to choose nothing, she figured. But the moment she swallowed the pill, she could feel that she’d made a mistake. Her body felt like it was on fire. The heat in her chest, the ache in her body… she felt a powerful, sexual _need_ to be tickled. “Oh no…” she mumbled, her face flushed and her legs threatening to give out beneath her. She reached out instinctually to try to satisfy the throbbing sensation of her clit and nipples, but much to her shock--“YEEheehahahahaha!”--that tickled. It actually tickled for her to rub her own erogenous zones even a little. And on top of that, with the affect being so severe, she couldn’t force her fingers to stop; she was thrust into a hell where her own body wouldn’t listen to her cries for mercy.

“AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can’t believe you fell for it!” The voice cackled maniacally as holes opened up in the walls and mechanical arms started stretching out. “There was no right answer! Both of the pills were aphrodisiac drugs!” The table morphed, throwing off it’s remaining contents and shifting to an slanted bondage frame. “And on top of that, the water wasn’t water either! It was a chemical solution that reacts with the drug to increase the effects a thousand-fold!” Chiaki tried to run away, but her hungry, hungry body wouldn’t obey her commands and four of the bonds easily grabbed her and started strapping her down to the table. “I was telling the truth about one thing though: this really is game over for you. It’s time for your… ** _reprogramming…_** ”

There was a pop over the speaker system as though power to it had been suddenly cut and the door to the room flew wide open. The mechanical arms closed in on Chiaki, and though she hoped, prayed, wished with all her heart that this was just another bluff and she would be released soon… she knew she wouldn’t. 

Then, true hell began.

It started with the mechanical limbs stretching out from the walls. Attached to the end of each on was a different tool--fuzzy hands; feathers, dusters and brushes of every variety; odd tools like forks and buzzy rods and what appeared to be a small stuffed animal. One of them even carried over a blindfold so that she wouldn’t be able to see where the tools would be placed or might move. No expense was spared, not spot left untickled. From her armpits down to her feet she was covered in tickle tools. Except for her private spots; her vagina and breasts alone were left untouched.

But it didn’t matter.

The effects of the aphrodisiac were so potent that even as Chiaki laughed and laughed louder and longer than any human lungs were capable of, she also came. She orgasmed _hard_ merely from being tickled and body accordingly became more sensitive. That increased sensitivity led to another orgasm. And another. And another. The aphrodisiac had forcefully equated tickling with sexual pleasure to the point that she couldn’t stop cumming, yet as an AI, no matter how many times she came or how hard she laughed, she could neither die nor faint. She couldn’t even _struggle_ because the drug had rendered her body completely submissive, welcoming the sensations willingly and even leaning into the most effective ones even though it was breaking her mind.

And that was all just within the first two minutes. As she lay there, laughing and crying and believing that, if nothing else, at least it couldn’t get worse, it did. From the open door, the swarm of Mouzoids returned, even more numerous than before. There must’ve been at least thirty of them now, though there might’ve been more--Chiaki was judging by feel rather than sight. And yet there was no logical way the sensations she was feeling could be real. Perhaps the space in this area of the program was distorted to allow it, or perhaps it was cloned and she was experiencing sensations across multiple bodies at once. Whatever the case, every single Mouzoid found a perch despite there being no room for them to do so, drilling with their brush-fangs, tickling with their claws and swishing around their feathery tails. And unlike the mechanical limbs, _they_ had no sense of privacy. Each of her pink nubs, nipple and clit alike, was pinched between a pair of tiny spinning brushes, forcing her to cum harder than humanly possible again and again, over and over. It was the greatest sensation in the world, yet simultaneously the most hellish one.

The only part of Chiaki left that remained unviolated was the deepest depths of her mind, where she continued to hate everything about this. But even that was to be stripped away from her. One final mechanical arm snaked its way over to her. This one was very different; it looked like some horrific needle device as it approached her forehead, opened it up and passed through. 

No, she wasn’t pierced or cut open in any typical gory sense. It was more like a hole had appeared revealing her programming code where her brain should be. The needle when inside and started tapping on numbers, changing 0s to 1s and 1s to 0s. And with it, Chiaki felt something inside her start to shift.

What was wrong with all of this anyway? Was it wrong because she was being tickled? No, she craved being tickled. It was hell and she loved it. Was it wrong because she was being violated? No, she craved being violated. Yes, she wanted to be violated more. Was it wrong because of who was doing it? No, of course not. Why should that matter? As long as it tickled and made her cum, nothing else mattered. 

Was it wrong because she wanted to see her friends again?

…

Having finished its job, the needle-arm pulled back along with all the others and the Mouzoids. Her restraints were released, and Chiaki collapsed to the floor. “Wha?... _huff, huff…_ Why?” She ripped off the blindfold to see one of the Mouzoids gesturing with its tail to two buttons that had appeared next to her on the table. On one was written the words, “Escape! (For real this time!)” and on the other “Tickle Forever!” 

Chiaki the Ultimate Gamer wouldn’t hesitate. Chiaki the Ultimate Gamer would escape this hell. Chiaki the Ultimate Gamer would seize this last chance, regardless of how slim the odds of it being legit were. For herself. For her friends. The Ultimate Gamer would never accept this.

But Chiaki couldn’t really be called the Ultimate Gamer anymore. As she slammed a fist down on “Tickle Forever!” she morphed into something else: The Ultimate Tickle Toy.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned from me via my DeviantArt/Discord account. If you like what you see and want more--or if you don't like what you see and want something different--feel free to contact me and place a commission. Pricing is $5 for every 300 words. Full details on my DA account under the same username.


End file.
